


Sticky Situation

by tamitoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Save these Sad children, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sibling Love, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamitoy/pseuds/tamitoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom constantly warned you and Asriel to be careful while dealing with the glue; it could spill and dry to the table, we could get it on ourselves and become stuck on something - it was a fast dry type she said. </p><p> Maybe Mom was right to not trust the two of you alone with the glue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I'm still looking for a Beta reader! My English isn't the best aha ;;

Mom constantly warned you and Asriel to be careful while dealing with the glue; it could spill and dry to the table, we could get it on ourselves and become stuck on something - it was a fast dry type she said. It took her over a month just to let you two hold the bottle in your own hands, and even longer to step even a foot away while you were doing crafts. You found it annoyingly affectionate, and while part of you enjoyed her cautious care, the other part just wanted to glue something without her infamous glue speech.

"Mom, pleeeeeease..." The caprine was now softly bleating as he gave tugs on Mom's skirt, "We'll only need the glue for at most five minutes, we'll be reeeally careful. I promise!" 

You were sitting on the counter, carefully handling each wet dish Mom passed to you for drying to prevent dropping it. Mom was going to meet Dad at the market to pick up groceries for the week, but of course she couldn't leave a sink full of dirty dishes. You didn't want her to do them all alone, she did everything else. The least you could do is help - Asriel would if he could, but his clumsy little paws would drop the wet dishes like it was an ice-cube.

She let out an amused sigh as the tugging on her skirt continued on, handing the last dish to you for drying before draining the murky water in the sink. She grabs a fresh hand towel and dries herself, and then takes your hands and dries them as well before helping you down from the counter with a gentle pat on the head. 

"While I trust you two to be careful with the glue, I'm just not sure..." She started, crossing her arms, "You two are still so young, anything could happen."

"We'll be careful, Mom!" You assured her, wrapping your arm around Asriel's shoulders, "We're going to be fine, we only want to glue a few things, then I promise the bottle will be shut tight and there will be no mess."

The younger caprine nods quickly in agreement, staring up at his mother with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

She stares at the both of you, and while she so desperately wants to say no...she gives in.

"Okay, I suppose this once won't hurt...but I expect the bottle to be closed, and no messes to be found when me and your Father return home, is that understood?" She speaks, her voice stern but still holding that gentleness you'll always cherish. 

"Yes, Ma'am!"

A warm kiss was placed onto the tops of your heads as she ushers you two to sit at the table, both of you settling in your chairs. She leaves the room long enough to retrieve the glue bottle, setting it in the middle of the table. 

"I'll be gone for about a half hour, please behave, okay?" She asked one last time, and like usual was replied with promises of being good.

The two of you were going to be true to your word, you didn't want Mom to have a reason to distrust you two with the glue by yourselves. When you actually did need the glue, you were the one to smear it onto the paper; in case a drop did somehow spill, it would be easier to peel it off your skin than it would be for Asriel to pull it out of his fur. You did let him smooth it onto the glue as you closed the bottle, setting it away from the both of you to prevent accidentally knocking it off the table.

"See, Mom had nothing to worry about!" Asriel cheered, placing his hand over yours with a gentle squeeze, "She'll probably let us use the glue more!"

You grin at his excitement from his success, nodding as you look down toward the drying craft, "Just don't let it get turned over, Mom might like our crafts but I doubt she'd like it stuck to her table..." You state, looking up toward the caprine as he rolls his eyes.

"I'll go put it on the kitchen counter so we don't get other things stuck to it," He began, "It should be dry by the time they come home so-"

His sentence was quickly ended by a loud bleat, followed by your own embarrassing yelp as you were tugged from your seat onto the side of Asriel's, the hard wood knocking the air out of your lungs. You look up to find him on the floor crouched close to the chair, trying to loosen his fur that was stuck to your hand to no avail, only causing more pain on his side.

Maybe Mom was right to not trust the two of you alone with the glue.

"Ow...it's really stuck on there," He mumbled before expression turned to concern for you, "Oh, golly, are you okay?! I didn't mean to pull you!"

You take in a pained breath. Your ribs hurt badly but you didn't let him know that. There was no need to make him feel bad for an accident. You've felt worse pain before anyway.

"It's fine, Az, don't worry," You assure him, lightly reaching up your free hand to flick his forehead, earning you a small huff, "We should get some scissors..."

If he had normal human skin, you swear he'd be pale as a ghost right now. He instinctively tugged his arm back, causing you to have to brace yourself to prevent another jab to the rib by the chair. 

"No, no no!" He protested, "Absolutely no scissors, you might cut too much!"

What a cry baby.

"All right then," You grumbled out, standing up and pulling him with you, "You couldn't have gotten too much on your fur, we might just be able to wash it off with some hot water and soap."

The two of you head into the bathroom, spending over fifteen minutes fighting over the temperature; you wanted it hotter - he wasn't having it. You eventually come to a comfortable medium before pouring some soap on the affected hands. Your hand was much smaller, so you wiggled your pinky finger into the narrow space where the fur was sticking to your hand. Asriel let out small sounds of discomfort as you tugged at the fur, freeing small bits. After another fifteen minutes with minimal success, you just washed off the soap, irritated sighs escaping both of you.

"Well, that didn't work," You stated, grabbing a towel as you dried your stuck hands off, "What do we-"

"Chara, Asriel, we're home!"

**"Shit."**

Asriel's eyes widened like saucers, both from fear of his parents finding out and from your curse word - Mom cursed too, she just corrected herself after.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?!" He whispered feverishly, "You owe gold to the swear jar too..." 

You could only roll your eyes at the comment, tossing the towel into the hamper before putting your arm behind his back, "Act natural."

_As if that is going to work..._

The two of you leave the bathroom, he was shaking like a leaf. Guilt was written all over his face. You only hoped you could come up with some excuse for it. You move back to the living room with a smile on your face, but there was nothing getting past the MOMeranian...

"You split glue on something, didn't you?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips with a stern face, Dad standing behind her with a clueless expression.

"What are you-" **" IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"**

Damn it, Asriel, what part of act natural didn't he understand?

"It was an accident." You mumbled, sheepishly raising your arm to expose the joined limbs.

A chuckle escaped Dad, and a sigh from Mom.

"This is why I did not want to leave you two alone with the glue, even if you're careful, there is still the risk of getting stuck," She began, moving over to the both of you, "Even I still manage to get myself stuck on things, children."

She leads you bot over to the table and sits you down, leaving the room for a moment as Dad sits in his own chair at the table.

"It seems you two have had an eventful day, hm?" He questions, a wide smile on his face as he tries to hold back laughter.

"It's not funny," The younger caprine was pouting, "It hurts, we even tried to use soap!"

Mom comes back in the room a few moments later with a bottle in her hand, and a towel in the other. She rests the towel in front of you before placing your hands on top of it, and carefully began to pour a clear liquid on your hands, pulling Asriel's hand off yours slowly as the glue began to dissolve from the liquid. It had a smell of rubbing alcohol, but it held another smell you couldn't put your nose on.

It took only five minutes to finally free your hands, and another three for Mom to rub the sticky residue off your hands, but you were finally free.

"I suppose I only have myself to blame, I should have at least told you were the solution was to dissolve this glue," She spoke, gently stroking a warm hand over your head, you couldn't help but lean into her touch, "Next time, I am sure we will all be more careful." 

Both you and Asriel grinned before nodding your heads, your gaze looking to the now dried craft on the table.

"Wanna see what we made?"


End file.
